


'Let me take care of you for once.'

by Vlindervin



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, for a prompt on Tumblr, nico takes care of will for a change, sick!will, solangelo, will does not like being sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 04:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7875625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vlindervin/pseuds/Vlindervin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will is sick and Nico takes care of him.<br/>Solangelo</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Let me take care of you for once.'

When Nico walks into the infirmary after breakfast to meet Will, he’s met with the sight of his boyfriend arguing with one of his siblings. It looks like Kayla’s trying to convince Will of something, but is not succeeding. Nico knows better than anyone how stubborn Will can be and he feels kind of bad for Kayla.

When Kayla sees Nico walking up to them, she sighs and motions for him to come closer. ‘Nico, please tell your boyfriend to go home. He won’t listen to me and he’ll make all the patients sick if he continues like that.’

‘I’m not sick.’, Will complains. Only it’s hard to take it seriously when it comes out as ‘Ib no’ sig.’

Nico snickers. ‘Please, Solace. You’re shaking. And you look dead.’

‘Hey! That’s my line!’ _Hey! Dad my lie!_

He does look bad. His eyes are bloodshot and he looks like he’s about to collapse on the bed any minute now.

‘See, Will, even your irresponsible boyfriend tells you to go home.’

 _‘Irresponsible boyfriend?_ ’

‘Those are his words’, Kayla points at Will. ‘Not mine.’

Will smiles bashfully after Nico shoots him a glare that could cut through glass. He takes Will’s arm and attempts to guide him outside.

‘Nico, I can’t just abandon the infirmary.’

‘Well, glad to hear you trust us, Solace.’, Kayla said, her voice heavy with sarcasm. Nico decides he likes her.

 _‘Fine!’_ , Will finally grumbles and lets himself be led by Nico. ‘We going to your cabin?’, he asks when they pass the Apollo cabin, but don’t stop.

‘Yeah, I thought it might be better. Isn’t yours like, super crowded and noisy?’

They walk in a comfortable silence, interrupted by Will sneezing or coughing once in a while. Once inside the cabin, Nico closes the blinds and Will lies on the bed. Although it really is not cold, he’s shivering. Nico gets him an extra blanket and drapes it over him.

‘Who the hell gets sick in august?’ He’s amused at the way his boyfriend tries to supress the sneezes and is still pretending to be perfectly healthy. Will shoots him a glare and gets more comfortable on the pillows.

‘I’m not sick! I just got a cold, nothing to fuss over.’ It’s really not convincing.

‘I have a faint memory of a certain blonde healer telling me that children of Apollo rarely get sick, but that when they do they get _really_ sick.’, He looks at Will and smirks. ‘As a matter of fact, I’m pretty sure you told me that.’

Will sighs in defeat and mutters something about _annoying Italians and their perfect memory._ Then he raises his voice and asks Nico if he can have a glass of water. Nico looks for a clean glass for a while and when he finds one he fills it with water from the sink.

He wonders if he should maybe bring him an aspirin or something too, but then realizes he has no medication in his cabin and also that he has no idea what he should get Will. Usually when he’s sick (which happens quite a lot. Will insists it’s from shadow traveling. Nico simply believes he has a weak immune system, but Will is the doctor so who’s Nico to talk?) he doesn’t necessarily pay attention to what Will gives him.

He returns to the bed and sets the glass on the table next to it. ‘Do I need to get you anything from the infirmary. Like, medication or something?’

Will grumbles. ‘I’m a healer. I’ll heal myself.’

Nico chooses not to believe him, Will clearly hates being taken care of and he’s probably lying. Nico never was a patient person, but he tries to be this time. He thinks the best choice is to go down to the infirmary and talk to Kayla or something.

Turns out children of Apollo can heal others, but not themselves. Also, Will has the flu and Apollo has other priorities, like people that are dying or have cancer or things like that. Kayla tells Nico he should probably just give Will simple painkillers and that the rest will go from there.

When he gets back, he’s met with the most adorable sight. Will is lying cocooned in the blankets and he’s lightly snoring. Nico tries to make the least noise possible, but he closes the door and it falls back with a louder thump than planned. He curse under his breath when he sees Will jolting awake.

Will suspiciously looks at the painkillers and thermometer Nico’s holding.

‘I’m hoping I won’t have to use this,’ Nico says, holding up the thermometer. ‘Apparently you, as a child of Apollo, should be able to feel if you have a fever.’

Will sighs, but doesn’t say anything. Maybe Nico is not patient enough after all. ‘Please, just answer honestly. I’m kind of lost here, Will. I don’t know what to do!’

‘Kayla really spilled all of our secrets, didn’t she?’, Will groans and falls back on his pillow in defeat. Only, the gesture looks ridiculous; he does it way too slow to prevent a headache and the gesture doesn’t really have any strength behind it. He turns his head and looks at Nico, his eyes apologetic. ‘I’m sorry I’m being this annoying.’

Nico sits down next to Will on the bed. ‘It’s okay.’

‘It’s just – I feel so useless. What kind of healer even gets sick?’

‘A human one’, Nico says. ‘You work so hard all the time, you’re bound to get sick at one point or another. You always take care of me, let me take care of you for a change, yeah?’

‘Yeah, okay.’ Will nods. Nico kisses him on the forehead.

‘Can I just say that you look absolutely adorable like this?’ He takes an aspirin and gives it to Will. ‘Here, take this.’

Will gulps it down without complaint.

‘I kind of enjoy bossing you around.’, Nico smirks.

Will rolls his eyes, but groans immediately after. ‘Shit’, he mutters. ‘I shouldn’t have done that.’

Nico laughs and gets up. ‘I’ll be right back. Just getting you some lunch.’

He shadow travels to the nearest supermarket and comes back with a can of something, which Will eyes suspiciously. ‘What’s that?’, he asks.

‘It’s chicken soup. My mother used to make us this when we were sick. It’s probably better homemade, but I don’t really know how to do that, so…’ He shrugs.

Will seems happy enough with that explanation and waits patiently while Nico prepares it in the kitchen. It doesn’t take long and after ten minutes or so, Will is swallowing the first gulp.

‘This is terrible.’, he comments, but keeps drinking anyway.

‘I know it is.’, Nico agrees, looking at Will making sure he doesn’t spill anything on the bed. He finishes the whole bowl.

Everything goes well for a while. Will falls asleep and Nico keeps himself busy, checking Will’s temperature once in a while, by putting his hand on Will’s forehead. But then, later in the evening Will wakes up in sweat, shivering. Nico adds another blanket on top of the other two, Nico is almost certain you could bake eggs on his forehead.

Nico is slightly panicking at this point. He puts a damp cloth on Will’s forehead (he saw someone do it on TV once), but it doesn’t make an apparent difference.

Is it possible to die from a fever? Nico has no idea. He thinks of getting someone’s help, but then he realizes everyone is probably asleep. And he doesn’t want to leave Will alone like this.

‘Will?’, he asks, his voice coming out way weaker and panicked than he intended. ‘Are you okay?’

Will is trying to say something, but Nico doesn’t understand through clattering teeth.

‘What?’

‘I – It’s okay.’, Will manages to say. ‘It’s normal. Do – Don’t worry. Come cu – cuddle with me.’

Nico’s not sure if it’s a good ideas to leave Will like this. He hesitates for a moment before deciding to trust Will. Also, he can’t resist Will when he’s like this.

So he carefully settles himself behind Will and wraps his arms around him. He’s a little warm with all the blankets, but tries to ignore it and kisses Will on top of his head before resting his chin on top of it. He’s not used to being the big spoon; it’s usually Will because he’s bigger, but Nico actually quite enjoys it.

Will mutters and Nico asks him to repeat himself.

‘Thanks for taking care of me. You know, I think you’ll be a good father one day.’, he whispers.

Nico’s glad Will can’t see the blush creeping up his neck. _What the hell?_

‘You’re delirious, Will. Go to sleep. ‘

‘I love you, Nico.’, he whispers groggily.

‘Love you too.’

They’re both asleep within two minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a prompt on Tumblr. If you want me to write something, you can ask me there. (Vlindervin7) Or you can just say hi adn takl to me about Solangelo.
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> Love,  
> Jasmine


End file.
